This invention relates to new and useful improvements in what are termed "carpet games" although they may of course be played on any reasonably flat or planar surface.
The game is primarily a carpet golf game which can be played by young, old or handicapped persons. It may be played indoors or outdoors and, as mentioned previously, on a carpet or any suitable surface.
As will become apparent, the game may be played in any one of two ways. First it may be played by numbers or certainly as a game of golf.